Fragrance
by AlexSkye1898
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku can't be any more polar opposite when it comes to a lot of things. Katsuki is explosive and hot tempered like spice while Izuku is soothing and calm like incense. One is a passionate crimson and the other is a pleasant viridian, different in many ways. Yet, they somehow mix together into a beautiful aroma that turns into a pure, white fragrance.
1. Crimson Spice

**Fragrance**

 **Warnings:** swearing, possible violence, some gore, mentions of sex, awkward dorks, bad flirting, mentions of past bullying, mutual pining, and cuteness all around! You HAVE been warned!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything, everything belongs to its original owners!

 **Alex:** alright Peeps, enjoy my Boku no Hero Academia two-shot involving Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku! Enjoy!'

* * *

 **Crimson Spice**

 _Fucking_ _Deku…._

Why is he always in the damn way? The plan was simple: graduate from that hack middleschool at the top of the class and then, go to UA High to become the number one hero. It was easy to get the first part done right, but everything went to shit when that familiar seaweed head entered Katsuki's vision. Of fucking course, Deku would somehow find a way to ruin everything he worked so hard for. But, that shit nerd still doesn't have a Quirk, so he'll fucking fail like he usually does. His strategy is still very much in effect when that useless fuck gets his ass kicked out for sucking so badly. It's foolproof no matter what, the to-so list he created inside his mind is excellent dammit! All he has to do is achieve a high ranking on the written and practical exams and he'll be golden. Unfortunately, Deku is not stupid either and that guy will probably pass the first test. Sadly, having good grades is only enough to get into the regular classes, but not the hero course. So, there's the possibility that the nerd will be able to enter the school. That doesn't damn mean that he'll be in the hero course, that's fucking fine by him; the less he sees that shitty bastard, the more freaking happy he'll be without him in Katsuki's UA High life.

 _Why can't he go **away**?_

This wasn't the plan, nope, this has a fucking joke. How can Quirkless Deku get into the hero course?! Besides, he got in with Rescue Points and not Hero Points, so what the actual hell is that? He must have cheated, that's the only way for all this bullshit to make any fucking sense. Katsuki's temper is on the verge of boiling over, evil glaring at every one of these side characters, fire burning in his heart, and smoke searing out of red ears is the sight all his new classmates are witnessing on the first day of school. Fan-fucking-tastic. Already, he got lectured by some glasses wearing perfectionist from an elite middle school about the stupid desks. He doesn't give a shit about proper behavior or anything like that, all that matters is the skills one develops through the hero course. The sight alone of Deku got him already doubling over with rage and some hatred to the point he felt a little bit of blood trickling down his chin from biting his lip too hard. Well, as long as he is not forced to actually talk to him, his plan is still perfect. Damn, now he has to deal with hair for brains along with a frog bitch that don't realize what the fuck the word privacy means. He just wants to be left the hell alone, those two aren't making it any easier for him to have that. Obviously, his first damn year in the prestigious UA High is going be a fucking bitch, damn.

 _Why won't he **disappear**?_

Stupid Quirk evaluation test, damn that sleepy ass teacher too lazy to do shit, fucking gravity bitch getting a freaking infinity on the baseball throw, and shitty Deku for hiding his damn power from him! It takes every once of will power for Katsuki to prevent from blowing up his own house or accidentally burn his room. Everything went to utter bullshit the moment he witnessed the nerd throw that ridiculously impossible pitch and the way it looked, he now has a Quirk. Fuck, he bullied the little shit over the fact that he was born without anything. The damn crybaby had no confidence, little self esteem, super jumpy, always stuttering, doing that creepy analysis whispering of his, and always broke into tears when he got picked on. It was honestly pathetic to watch from his point of view. That was a sign of weakness, not potential hero material that can save the world. But, _no_ , Deku insisted that he can become one without a Quirk or die trying. It could have been a great pep talk if it wasn't for the fact that he was sniveling like a coward or already tearing up like always. The image was stuck in his mind, because damn photogenic memory, and implanted itself deep into his brain. The nerd's quivering body that was smaller than most boys', the stuttering messing up most of his speech, furiously red cheeks that cover up his freckles, snot running down his nose, and those fucking bright ass green eyes watering up with fresh tears. It was a really gross sight, but it stayed with him even now as he simply stares at that same useless Deku while they have one of the most inevitable battle that All Might put them into. He didn't care about Four Eyes who was waiting at the top floor with the papier-mâché weapon or that anti-gravity bitch that was running over there. All he needed was right in from him, glaring into his blood red eyes and covered in dirt along with some blood. The finale was freaking bullshit, but he couldn't say anything. There was nothing to comment on, Deku fucking won and Katsuki _lost_. Of course, the shit nerd broke his right arm and the left got badly burned from blocking his exploding hook. It sucked getting all the damn brusies and broken bones fixed by Recovery Girl even with some heavy medication, that's not counting the damn good stuff.

 _Bakugou Katsuki's plan failed…_

Nowadays, it's just full of stupid nonsense and he's surprised he actually learns anything from that lazy ass teacher the class was cursed with. In the past, a stuttering and shy little shit would be plain annoying along with grating a few nerves which ends up in something getting blown up. At the present, the jumpy and nervous nature can be somewhat endearing or even freaking cute. Damn, he must be on drugs or in Hell to be able to even _think_ that in his head. Watching Deku is honestly better than doing absolutely nothing since Katsuki is bored anyways, he mind as well do some nerd-viewing. It felt a bit weird to do it at first, but he eventually got himself into it. The sandy blond can only hope that it doesn't look that obvious. That shit nerd is all over Four Eyes and Anti-Gravity Bitch, it looks like Ass Crow and Half-and-Half Bastard joined their lame group. But, the only person within his line of sight is a certain seaweed haired boy. The way he chuckles at a little joke, a shy blush lightly dusting his freckled cheeks, his hand disappearing into thick curls to rub the locks nervously, and emerald green eyes darting around the room while taking everything in detail is extremely fucking adorable. If he could admit it, Deku looked super fuckable at the moment. What? Did he just subconsciously admit that he wants to have sex with that little shit? Katsuki MUST definitely be in the burning inferno of Hell.

 _So…why is trying to get a date with that nerd?_

Bakugou Katsuki is certainly drugged to even attempt at flirting with that oblivious nerd. What the fuck should he do? Back in middle school, girls just sort of flock to him without him having to lift a single finger. But, they were obviously very female while Deku is one hundred percent male. He dated some of those hoes, had sex with a couple, and broke up all in that order within a single week altogether. Yeah, his love life is complete shit. So, because of lack of having any sort of romantic bone in his entire body, he'll resort to flirting with the way he only knows how: being aggressive and confident. Seeing Deku inside the classroom with his fucking clique that he somehow acquired basically killed every once of courage that he spent time to build up on. To the point that he felt some vomit coming up his throat and since that was pretty fucking disgusting, he immediately fled to the nearest bathroom to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth. Well, looks like Plan A: Greet Deku In Class was a fucking failure. Moving on to the next part of his extensive lists of ideas to use to seduce the hell out of that nerd, that seaweed won't know what'll hit him! His plan is foolproof, but his initial strategy to avoid the little bastard obviously got thrown into the trash; so, maybe all his brainstorming just goes to total and utter shit.

 _Befriending Deku again was a bit harder than he thought…_

Hair for Brains is totally useless when it comes to any kind of flirting techniques while Froggy stares at him as if she knows something he doesn't, and he has no idea how he feels about that. Forcing his way into the group had some minor difficulties, but he fucking managed perfectly fine. Katsuki ended up sticking out like a sore thumb with his permanent scowl, eyes that scream bloody murder, and a hot temper that he can admit to having no damn control over. Every single one just look at him with a mixture of confusion, mostly displeasure, and nervousness. The Half-and-Half Bastard glares at him while clicking his tongue in annoyance whenever he joins the conversation, well, fuck that guy since the feeling is mutual. Deku is literally the only one that can actually stand him despite years of bullying and grins at him in greeting. It takes all of his non-existent patience to not smirk in victory that he still receives that special only-reserved-for-Kaachan smile causing Half Ass to attempt into drilling holes in his head with a angry scowl. Serves that basic bitch right, Katsuki is more important than that damn shitty ice prick. That, and getting that just-like-the-sun smile from Deku makes him feel like a puddle of goo which causes to him to get into a good mood for once. Yeah, he's fucking awesome, but he already knew that. All Katsuki has to do is seduce the little shit with his mad skills in flirting and date the nerd then, happy ever after. Or, at least that's the gist of it when he created the basic parts of the whole plan.

 _Why does Deku look at him with those loving eyes?_

He thanks his past self for impressing the hell out of the curly haired boy since it's obviously one of the reasons why Angel Freckles even agreed to allowing him to become his friend again. Yes, he calls the nerd Angel Freckles because Heaven's winged creatures more than likely kissed the living shit out of Deku when he was born. Either way, it's something that he desperately hopes that he doesn't say out loud, especially in front of the person that very nickname belongs to. That would fucking suck and that would be embarrassing as hell for both of them. Katsuki did freaking everything to get that little shit to notice his damn efforts on winning over his heart, he was more pumped when he was entrusted by Deku who confided in him about being gay. Now, he has a larger chance of being able to date the nerd! Bloody red eyes turn a crimson tone as he thinks about all the ideas racing in his head about his flirting. It fires him up whenever he catches the green eyed boy staring at him with longing and some love swimming in those deep, emerald irises. It's so obvious that he has a clear path to Deku's heart; those affectionate gazes get more noticeable by the day and he's not complaining about that!

 _ **Time for bullshit is over…**_

 _"Huh? Kaachan, did you need something?"_

 _"We should fucking date 'cause I like ya and whatever, fuck…go out with me this Saturday and I'll pick up at your house at nine."_

 _"O-Oh! Um….okay"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, I like you too! I'll see you on Saturday, Kaachan"_

 _"Cool…catch ya later, Deku"_

 **Bakugou Katsuki did NOT victory fist pump at that!**

Okay…maybe he did, he doesn't care since he has a date…

With Angel Freckles

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Alex:** thank you for reading chapter 1 of Fragrance, Izuku's part will be uploaded soon. Fluff up your feathers and bye bye!


	2. Viridian Incense

**Fragrance**

 **Warnings:** same as before, okay?

 **Alex:** this is Izuku's point of view and the last part, so enjoy!

* * *

 **Viridian Incense**

 _Stupid Kacchan.…_

No one really understood Izuku's reasons why he wanted to be a hero so badly despite not having any powers or basic strength. They told him to give up, let go, and move on with his life. The green haired boy couldn't take that sitting down! He'll become a savior for everyone with a fearless smile on his face just like All Might. Watching the familiar, strong back of his number one idol was something that etched into his usual routine. Wake up, shower, brush his teeth, watch All Might videos, eat breakfast, go to school, come back home, look up for some online movies about the hero, change clothes, have dinner, sleep, and repeat. It turned into such a normal habit that he does it without really thinking about it anymore. Learning that he was indeed Quirkless stung so harshly, bitterly. His poor, fragile heart practically shattered at four years old from hearing the reality of his situation within the society he lives in. Izuku was deemed a weirdo when his classmates found out that he was the only one with no Quirk. Their smug smiles, hatred in their eyes, and immediate ignorance followed right after that very day. The thing that made the news harder to swallow was the look in Kacchan's bright red irises, the disbelief and shock was enough to feel bile rising up his throat. Green eyes water with guilt and sadness that he couldn't keep his promise of trying to become the best hero to fight by his best friend's side. Ever since then, the sandy blond bullied him for being useless, Quirkless, and too weak. Izuku didn't know what was more painful: the fact that he will be an ordinary human for the rest of his life or getting beaten up by the very person he admires most next to All Might. The punches, kicks, burn marks, dark bruises, deep cuts, and various scars cover up his body in a painfully beautiful pattern all over pale skin. It was all an experience he refuses to even acknowledge at the time or sincerely accept that it was what his life will be for the next part of his elementary and middle school years. What was more painful was that he loved the angry little boy who's intelligence, passion, talent, strength, and rare smiles drew him in like a moth to a flame. At the rather tender age of four years old, Midoriya Izuku discovered he was Quirkless and deeply fell in unrequited love for the first time for a certain red eyed boy.

 _Then, the impossible happened…_

All Might, his hero and idol told him the darkest secret that sounded so far-fetched even to his own ears. Yet, seeing that ugly and battered purple-black scar on his hero's side made it that much more real. The sight made a desire to cry for the blond, save the skeleton of a man, develop fear of what might happen to the people he knew that are becoming heroes, and brief wonder of that is what will happen to him if he were to get into the savior business. Being told that he can get the power to rescue others brought relief and happiness to his heart that he cried in front of All Might. The next ten months weren't exactly a vacation for him, more like a hell hole full of Spartan training. Keeping up the strict diet plan, body workout, cleaning up the beach, study for his exams, put in some sleep time, and stick to the blond hero's plan was very tough. He somehow managed to do it despite some difficulties such up throwing up due to his exhaustion or having to do some of the exercises without All Might being there to help him either. That was fine by him, he does have work harder than most people his age. Izuku has to put in more grunt work and throw himself into his studies more passionately than his own classmates. An image enters his mind, he felt his heart tightly constrict in pain and affection. Yes, there was another reason why he's going out of his way to become a hero. To become **_his_** equal, a future partner, and someone that his other inspiration can see as a courageous person. It sounds a bit odd, rather unhealthy to be dedicating his time and energy for someone who won't look his way without anger or hatred. The green haired boy did not particularly care if people thought he's wasting his youth to another, especially considering the fact that the guy he's doing this for is also his bully. His mother tried to understand where he's coming from, but it seems like she needs more than just some simple explanation to be convinced. Emerald irises glimmer with a look that he hopes that she can't interpret as he attempts to find the next plausible excuse he can come up with. It was already hard enough keeping the whole All Might thing a secret despite his bursting urge to desperately, happily yell out every single detail. She can't know that he got his Quirk from someone else, all she knows is that he somehow got it through a random mutation and that the blond hero is helping him control the power. It was a bit difficult to explain all of that, it would be a whole lot worse to admit to his unwavering love.

 _He knew he wasn't part of the plan…_

Izuku knew it the moment that they sat together in the presentation hall while receiving their explanation for the practical exam from Present Mic. The sandy blonde hasn't teased or bullied him since the sludge monster incident, it also seems like he doesn't want to talk about it either. They both acknowledge that it happened and simply moved on with their lives; even though they don't get along that easily, they still manage to understand the others' thoughts without trying. It brought a fond, nostalgic smile to his face as he thinks that _maybe_ things between them didn't change too much. He hopes that they can somehow make up, maybe become friends again, and possibly something more. That last thought made his face explode (pun not intended) in various shades of red from the rather embarrassing suggestion his overworking brain developed as he sneaks a glance at his childhood friend/bully. He knows he shouldn't indulge himself like this, it was too much for his heart and he can't live up to his expectations while hoping that they can all work out. Izuku couldn't help himself, he _needs_ this to reassure himself that this is the one person in his whole life that he wants to reach more than anyone else. Kacchan had always been considered a good looking boy by some of the girls in class, he was even pursued by older ones as well. He couldn't blame them for thinking that; his old friend is actually tall when he's not slouching, a lean body that developed sexy muscles from his training, sandy blond spikes that look soft to the touch, ashy skin that he somehow pulls off, a sharp face with slim features, and crimson red eyes that seem to stare into your soul. Not only that: Kacchan is one of the top ranking students in his grade, has a very strong potential to become a high class hero, a powerful Quirk he has no problem showing off, extremely organized despite appearances, a quick strategist, naturally gifted in fighting, and can be kind without realizing it. He's seen various girls confess or go out with the sandy blond from time to time, they don't seem to last very long. The green eyed boy even heard that he had sex with some of them which makes him blush in fluster and some envy since he has yet to develop that kind of experience. After breaking his arm from using One for All, he stares at his computer with all these thoughts and memories rummaging through his brain in a mind breaking pace that was _way_ too fast to comprehend.

 _Becoming Kacchan's classmate wasn't easy…_

Getting enrolled into UA High was a dream come true, finally, he's in the very school that All Might went to. Plus, he might get taught by the very same person he's been idolizing since he was four years old. But, there was a bit of a problem when it came to his classroom situation. The glasses wearing, earnest guy from the practical exams introduced himself while somehow distracting him from the real problem sitting a few feet away from them. That glare basically screamed over a thousand possible insults or demanding words that his old friend was more than likely thinking about as he excitedly spoke to Iida-Kun. The nice girl with the puffy brown hair was also in his class, something he deeply appreciates. Maybe, she can be someone that he will eventually fall for. It should be time to move on from his scorning, excruciating love that he had held on for years on end. If people knew about the _interesting_ history he shares with Kacchan then, it would make sense if he pursued someone like Uraraka-San. She's a nice, pretty in that girl-next-door way, clever, and very supportive girl. Yet, it didn't stop his heart from beating fast whenever he accidentally looks into those familiar scarlet hues, it wouldn't be fair to her. The curly haired boy tiredly sighs inwardly as he thinks about how his life at UA will be now that he has a powerful Quirk, became much more confident, and has the ability to save the day just he like he always wanted. These days, that very thought is what truly keeps him going through Aizawa-Sensei's rather unorthodox teaching and harsh lessons within the prestigious hero course. Everything really started to change for himself and the time spent in classroom 1-A.

 _Why is Kacchan look at him so differently?_

It should be impossible that someone like the sandy blond to regard anyone in a romantic sense. It's possible that he can develop a crush or start respecting someone. He can admit that it struck a painful cord in his chest whenever he sees Kirishima-Kun put his arm around the sandy blond and not get immediately pushed away; tears prick at his emerald green irises as he watches his childhood love _smile_ for the first time since they were kids, it really stung seeing it all unfold in front of him. That sight made it so hard to breathe, Izuku swears he can feel his too large heart tightly constrict tightly and the urge to avert his gaze made the longing incredibly obvious to himself. Lately, Iida-Kun and Uraraka-San mentioned that Kacchan seems a little more approachable since the unmentionable incident regarding a certain hero versus villain trial. The day that he laughed, everyone almost stopped and stared since it was such a rare occurrence that it seemed out of the blue. No one really knew what had caused it in the first place, it just sort of happened. It was deep, hearty, low, and a bit husky with burgundy red gems sparkling at Izuku in this unfamiliar gaze that he's been noticing lately. That look seemed fond, affectionate that it made it him wonder if he was seeing things. Standing aside as his sort-of-rival tries his best to become his friend again made the comforting warmth inside his heart extremely noticeable as he remembers _that_ laugh that mockingly echoes in his head. It seems like these days had the red eyed boy significantly paying way too much attention to him, he doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing. To be honest, he kind of likes being questionably flirted by his beloved, he doesn't really care much if it looks out of character for Kacchan either. Then, all of a sudden his unrequited love wasn't that anymore when his beloved asked him out randomly after class. After many trials and errors, they now became a proper couple which resulted in some money exchanging hands while Iida-Kun exclaimed in horror that it's not what students of UA do at all. Midoriya Izuku didn't think his life could get any more blessed, but he was proven wrong.

 **Katsuki said that he loves Izuku...**

" _I-I love…y-you, shit nerd"_

 _"Hahaha…I love you too Kacchan!"_

 **No, he did NOT kiss the living lights out him after that!**

 _Well…maybe he did_

 _But, it was totally worth it._

* * *

 **The End**

 **Alex:** thank you for reading Fragrance, leave a review or PM me if you like. Fluff up your feathers for more, bye bye!


End file.
